The Lotto Series
by im-way-too-many-fandoms
Summary: You won in the Lotto and go with your best friend on a cruise. A storm catches the ship while you're on deck. As you try to recsue your friend, you fall of the ship. You wake up in a completely different place. But where are you? Or better yet, when are you? (Is actually a Reader-Insert)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 1/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: Lottery (I don´t know, maybe?), Cruises, giant Thunderstorms**

 **Description: You win the lotto and go on a cruise with your best friend. Suddenly there´s a giant Thunderstorm. I suck at descriptions, because I don´t want to tell you the ending of this chapter and I should stop rambling… If you like it please reblog! ;D Oh! And tell me if you were able to find the** _ **In The Heights**_ **and** _ **Supernatural**_ **reference.**

 **Words: 769**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/F/N … Your Friends Name**

You couldn´t believe it! You won the lotto! You quickly looked at the ticket, $96 000! And you only won, because your friend told you to do it, just for fun of course, but you never would´ve thought that you could actually win! You and Y/F/N imagined as young kids already what you would do in case you two won the lotto. Of course, you lived in the Washington Heights and you both never thought you could get out of there, but you secretly wished for it, even though you love everyone there.

"Come on Y/N, don´t stand there like that! You just won the lotto!", Y/F/N pulls you by your arms to the kiosk, in which you two bought the lottery ticket. "What are going to do with the money?", she asked you, while got the $96 000. "I-…I don´t know…", you answered. Oh, you had many ideas, you just didn´t know what to do with all that money. Then, from a moment to another, you knew what you had to do. You grinned at Y/F/N.

"Let´s go on a cruise together."

A few days later, you bought two tickets for a cruise to Paris. Y/F/N always wanted to go see the city. You preferred the history of Paris, the French Revolution, Napoleon, the history of Notre-Dame and such. But the most interesting part was Thomas Jefferson. You didn´t know why, he just achieved so much, for example he was one of the founding fathers, he became the third president of the United States and he brought Mac and Cheese to America just to name a few. Of course there are still his looks, his black, unruly hair, his beautiful dark skin and just his whole stature. And last but not least, his knowledge of France, Politics, Economy and books.

You lose your train of thoughts as you come to your studio, which you share with Y/F/N. In your room, you start packing. "Y/N! What should I wear for the cruise?", Y/F/N cries out of her room. "Just take something!", you respond, "It´s not like we´re going in some fancy restaurant." "But, what if there´s a cute boy?" "Well, he shouldn't concentrate on you appearance, but on your inside.", you hollered back. "I guess you`re right Y/N…Thanks!", she laughed. You grinned at yourself as you continue to pack everything.

Finally, a week after you bought the tickets, you stood in front of the gigantic cruise ship. You run to your families and bid them your good-byes. Y/F/N and you stand on the deck and wave your families until they vanish in the distance. Thankfully, you got two conjoined rooms, so you wouldn´t disturb other passengers with walking around the deck, trying to find the others room.

The next morning you wake up and immediately have to stifle a laughter to not wake Y/F/N up. She is sleeping with her legs on the pillows and her head on the end of the bed with her arms wrapped around herself. Oh, and she´s drooling. You quickly take a picture before she wakes up. Suddenly, you hear thunder. Y/F/N startles and wakes up. "Merry Christmas!", she mumbles, still half asleep. You slowly stand up and walk to the window and look outside. Your eyes widen. "Y/F/N? Please tell me there isn´t the mother of storms coming towards us!", you ask, panicking. She scrambles out of bed abruptly and rushes to your side. "Oh.", her eyes widen as well as she notices the giant storm coming towards the ship. "Yeah, oh!", you rush to your stuff and take out your jacket. "Wait, where are you going?!", Y/F/N shrieks at you, while you put on your T-Shirt, jacket and some jeans. "I have to get to the captain! ´Cause, maybe he didn´t notice, but um, hey, there´s a giant storm coming towards us!", you answer sarcastically as you pull the door to the deck open. "But what if you fall of the boat?", she starts to panic too. "I won´t, ok? I´ll be right back!", you try to soothe her. She hesitates. "Fine, but be careful!" "I will be.", you yell behind your back as you sprint out the door onto the deck. Just now you realize that the lighting is the color purple. _That´s weird…_ You think to yourself. You are so lost in your thoughts, that you don´t realize, that there is a giant wave coming from the side of the boat. You see it coming, but it´s too late! You get washed over the railing and you can still feel your body plunging into the water.

Everything around you turns black.

 **A/N: This was my first Fanfiction and I know, there isn´t any Thomas in here right now, but I´m writing on the second part and he´s going to be in that part, so yeah… I hope you liked it even though he wasn´t in it yet! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 2/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: small panic attack**

 **Description: You wake up in a strange bed, can´t find your friend and find out you´re in Monticello, 1789!**

 **Words: 827**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/F/N … Your Friends Name**

You feel the sun shine on your face as you gently wake up. With your eyes closed, you stretch yourself and rub your eyes. You sigh happily in your bed. _Wait, what?!_ Your eyes open as you realize you´re not on the ship anymore. _Where is Y/F/N? Where am I? Whose bed is this? How did I get here?!_ You think to yourself, _Wait, didn´t I fall off the ship?_ You start to panic, when someone opens the door.

"Ah, good morning Miss. I hope you slept well.", a young woman in probably her twenties comes with towels in her arm into the room. She has beautiful straight, dark hair, bright, dark eyes, and gorgeous, dark skin. "Miss?", she asks and you startle, noticing that you´re staring at her. "Oh, yes, good morning! I slept well. Thanks…", you trail off "Where am I?", you ask her. "You are here in Monticello, Miss.", she answers, putting the towels into the little commode. It only now grasps your attention, that you didn´t ask for the woman's name. "I´m sorry I didn´t ask before, but what´s your name?", you ask her. "M-My name? My name is Sally, Miss.", she looks into your eyes, but quickly looks back to the ground. "You can stop calling me ´Miss´, just call me `Y/N´! Sally, can I ask you a question?", you request. "Of course, Y/N." "Why do you keep looking down to the ground? And, I know, you told me we´re in Monticello, but how did I get here?", you had to know how you came here.

Sally huffs. "Well, the answer to your first question is, it´s for respect, I mean I´m just a simple slave… And for your second question, Mr. Jefferson found you on the beach, during his evening stroll, and immediately brought you here. You were unconscious, and soaking wet, from your head to your toes. We were very worried about you…and you had some strange clothing on, well for women strange." She trails off as she sees you furrowing your eyebrows. "Slave?", you couldn´t believe her words, _first of all, slaves are LONG illegal and who was Mr. Jefferson? And what did she mean with strange clothing?_ You try to recall what you are wearing, when you remember you probably still have it on.

"Why am I wearing a nightgown?" you mumble more to yourself than Sally. "And what do you mean by ´slave´? It´s 2008, it´s long illegal to own a slave!" Sally quickly comes over to you and looks deep into your eyes. "2008? I´m sorry, but it´s 1789 Y/N! Are you sure you´re feeling alright?" she worries. All your thoughts were shooting in your head, _1789? Am I losing my mind? Is this real?_ Then a single thought went through your head. _Did I…time travel?_ "I´m alright, thank you.", You smile at her, "Is Mr. Jefferson here? I would like to thank him." Sally smiles back, "No, he´s at a cabinet meeting right now, but he will be back for dinner." "Cabinet meeting?", you ask. "Oh, yes. He´s the Secretary of State, but you already know that of course.", she laughs, "If you´ll excuse me, I have to make dinner. Call me if you need anything!" "I will", you tell her, "Oh, and Sally?" "Yes?", she turns back. "Could I have something to wear?", you ask sheepishly. She laughs "Of course! There are some dresses in the closet." "Thank you!"

After some time looking at the dresses, you don´t know how long, you finally decided on a beautiful wine red dress. After you changed, you stepped out of your room, smelling delicious food coming from downstairs. You hummed at the smell. You entered the room the smell came from and see Potatoes, Steak, green beans and Mac and Cheese, lots and lots of Mac and Cheese. "Hello, Y/N", Sally smiles as she sees you. "Did you cook that all by yourself?", you ask astounded. "Why yes!", she proudly looks at her work. "Wow!" Sally smiles and blushes "Thank you…"

Half an hour later, you are still talking to Sally as you both hear someone knocking on the door. "Oh, that must be Mr. Jefferson! Wait here!" she tells you as she rushes to the door. "I will", you smile. You wait in the kitchen, as you hear the front door opening. You overhear two voices, one belongs to Sally and the other one must belong to Mr. Jefferson. _What if I did time travel? Was it the storm? If it´s really 1789, is that the real Thomas Jefferson?_ You are so lost in your thoughts, you don´t see the two figures in front of you approaching.

"Miss Y/N. I´m happy to see you well up again!", a low voice says. You look up and see… _Thomas Jefferson?! The real Thomas Jefferson?!_ "Ah, yes, uh, um…", you stumble over your words, "yes, well up again, Mr. Jefferson. Thank you for letting me stay here for the last night." You smile. He takes your hand and gives it a kiss. "It was my duty."

 **A/N: So, this was the second Part to "The Lotto", it will be a Series, but I have to get some more ideas… Anyways, Thomas was introduced in this part and yeah… if you liked it please reblog!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 3/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: missing family and friends, false hope (?), a little Angst, I don´t think there´s anything else…**

 **Description: After dinner, Thomas and you walk along the shore at the beach where he found you. You find out, he believes you traveled through time and helps you find a way back, but…**

 **Words: 1044 (a bit longer than the other ones)**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/F/N … Your Friends Name**

 **Translations:**

 **Elle est beau… (French) … She is beautiful…**

 **Oui, monsieur. C'est elle. (French) … Yes, sir. She is.**

 **Es muy bonita. (Spanish) … It is very beautiful.**

After dinner, Sally begins to put the plates away. "Wait, Sally, I can help you!", you offer. Before Sally can answer, Thomas says: "No, please Y/N! You´re the guest. Would you join me for a walk at the shore?" You turn to Sally, she just nods at you "It´s no problem!", she smiles. "Then I would like to join you.", you answer as you turn back to Thomas. "Wonderful, if you wait for me in the foyer, I´ll be right with you Y/N." You just nod and make your way to the entrance as you overhear Thomas and Sally say something. "Elle est beau…", you hear Thomas say. Too bad, you don´t understand French. You listen closely to Sally. "Oui, monsieur. C'est elle.", you can hear her smile in her face.

It´s still warm outside. You both stroll along the beach and watch the sunset. "This is my favorite spot. I always come here when I have to clear out my mind." He tells you, while you both sit on a rock. "Es muy bonita!" you slip into your native language, but don´t realize it. "You speak Spanish?", Thomas asks you. "Oh, sorry.", you laugh, "Yeah, my father is Puerto-Rican and my mother is from New York." "Did you live in New York?", he looks at you. "Yes. Why?", you ask. "Well, I was just wondering how you came to this shore." "Well…", you struggle with words as tears come to your eyes, "I was on a ship with my friend, Y/F/N, and… and…", you start sniffling and you feel tears clouding your vision. "Breathe, Y/N. It´s ok. I´m here.", he tries to comfort you by giving you his hand. You take a deep breath. "Thank you.", you squeeze his hand," There was a giant storm, with purple lightning and loud thunder and I fell of the ship…" "Did you say purple lightning?!" he asks shocked. "I know, it´s stupi-…" "No, no, I know what that was! Come with me!" He jumps up and starts running back to his estate. You try keeping up with him, but his damn long legs don´t let you.

He´s already back at his residence in the front yard when you come to him, trying to catch a breath. Thomas grabs your arm and shoves you to his library in the house. Your eyes widen in awe, as you see the tons and tons of books standing in the big bookshelves leaning against the walls in the room. You remain on your spot while Thomas runs through the room, seemingly searching for different books. "Where is it? Where…", he mumbles to himself. "Ah! Here it is!", you flinch as he shouts. "Look, Y/N! The way you described the storm you were in… It´s just like the storms described in here! It says, _´The people which were found after those kind of storms, always said they came from different eras.´_. You know what this means Y/N?" You look slowly into his eyes, realizing what he means. "You-you mean there were other people, who went back in time? Just like me?" "Yes!" he almost screams. "That means, there´s a way back! I can go back!" you yell back. You turn away and don´t see Thomas´ smile falter for a moment, but the smile recovers quickly. "Yes, I-I could help you! Sally!" he calls Sally into the room. "Yes, monsieur Jefferson?" she asks. "Please bring us some tea and coffee. We will be working here." He requests. "Of course sir." She smiles.

After about two hours later, it´s midnight now, you jump up, book in your hand and whisper-scream at Thomas: "Thomas, I found something! Thomas?" He startles awake and looks confused before he sees you, then smiles. "You did? Show me!" You rush over to him and sit down. "Look! I just have to get to the same place I came here and…" you trail off. "I don´t know where I traveled back in time… I´ll never be able to go back." The realization hits you as your voice becomes quieter with every word. Thomas takes the book out of your hands and looks at the pages. He slowly puts the book away, and puts his arm around you. Both of sit there for a long time. The only sound that can be heard is your muffled crying and occasional sniffles.

You think of your family and Y/F/N, where they are right now, if they already know you´re gone, if they miss you. You slowly realize that Thomas is stroking your hair and tries to soothe you. "Ssshhh… I´m here Y/N. It´s ok, it´s ok." You look up at him. "I´m sorry.", you mumble into his magenta suit. He furrows his brow. "Sorry? For what?" "Well," you hiccup, "everything… I held you up just so we could find a way to get me back and that way is impossible! Plus I´m making your suit wet…" you laugh a bit as you say the last sentence. He snorts. "It´s ok. I said I´m okay with staying up late with you to look for a way." He glances at the clock. "It´s late. Do you want to talk about it, or get to your bed?" He asks with concern in his eyes. "I think I´m ready to go to bed." You sniffle. He helps you stand up. "Thomas?" "Yes?" "Where can I get a nightgown?" you ask him, blushing a little bit. "There are some nightgowns on the dresser in your room." "Thank you" you make your way up the stairs where you stop, turn around and walk back down again. "Is everything alright?" he asks you. You don´t say anything. You come up to him and give him a hug. Only now you realize, you only come up to his chest. "Thank you again." You whisper into his chest. He hesitates before he puts his arms around you and hums. "Good night. Have a good sleep!" You separate paths and Thomas walks into his bedroom. After you dress yourself in a nightgown, you lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, still thinking about your family and friends and how your life is going to change since you have to stay here. You soon fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Sooooo, yeah. I cried a bit while writing this Part, even though I did make notes before I wrote this… But I´m not ashamed of my tears! In the next Part, there is going to be Thomas (of course), more Sally (maybe, I don´t know yet) and Alexander, Washington and Madison will be introduced. If you like this Series or this Part, please reblog it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 4/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: being called a slut (That´s the only Trigger Warning, I guess?!)**

 **Description: You finally go with Thomas to one of his cabinet meetings. You are the only woman there. Some men don´t agree with women being there. You get to know Madison and Washington.**

 **Words: 1396**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/L/N … Your Last Name**

 **Translations:**

 **Rêver** **de** **quelque** **chose** **de** **beau** **. (French) … Dream of something beautiful.**

A few weeks after your failed attempt to go back home, you became good friends with Sally and Thomas. Sally now knows that you really are from 2008. You live in the Jefferson estate with both of them and some other slaves. You fell into their daily routine and liked it there. You helped everywhere you could, but today, at the breakfast table, Thomas asks you something very unusual.

"Y/N, would you like to come with me to a cabinet meeting?" You look up from your breakfast and stare at him, looking for any sign of sarcasm, which you often found in his voice after he came back home from cabinet meetings and talked about Alexander Hamilton, who he said, was the most arrogant person he´d ever met and that he should go back to where he came from. "Okay, I´ll come with you." You smirk. "If you´re scared of Hamilton, I´ll protect you!" He mocks shock and gasps, then you both start laughing very loud. You´ve never heard him laugh like that. You could listen to that laugh forever. Both of you stop laughing and stare at each other, until Thomas catches himself. "Ah uh, well… Okay, good. I will be waiting outside." "Yes, I just have to get my coat." You smile and he smiles back.

Soon you´re in the building where the meetings are held at. Thomas leads you over to some seats. "I´ll come back after the meeting. I´m going to sit right there." He points at the chair at the opposite of the room. "I´ll be fine! But, thank you!" you both beam at each other. Little did you know, that George Washington was watching both of you interacting from one end of the room. He smirked to himself.

The meeting begins soon and you realize you´re the only other woman in the room. You also realize many of the men watch you suspiciously from the corner of their eyes. But you try to concentrate on the ´cabinet battle´, you called it now, since it was more like a battle than a meeting. President Washington explains that the French allies need the Americans to fight against the British troops. The meeting starts and you listen closely. Even though you know how it will end, you listen closely. Thomas has very good points about the whole situation. "We signed a treaty!" he explained. "We needed money and guns and half a chance. Who provided those funds?" His friend, James Madison coughed: "France." An approving murmur went through the crowd. "In return, they didn´t ask for land. Only a promise that we´d lend a hand and stand with them if they fought against oppressors and revolution is messy, but now it´s the time to stand!" Thomas almost yelled. "I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he would rather not have this debate, I´ll remind you, that he is NOT Secretary of State. He knows nothing of loyalty," a voice in the back of the room calls out: "Nothing!" "Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty, desperate to rise above his station! Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation!" The crowd goes wild and you can see Thomas practically glowing! "Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response…" Washington tries to calm the people as Hamilton slowly stands up. "You must be out of your DAMN mind if you think, the President is gonna bring the nation to the brink,…" You flinch when he yells. You would´ve never thought that Alexander Hamilton could have a voice this big. "…of meddling of a military mess, a game of chess where France is Queen- and Kingless! We signed a treaty with a king whose head is now in a basket! Would you like to take it out and ask it: ´Should we honor our treaty, King Louis´ head?´ 'Uh, do whatever you want, I´m super dead!'" You´re shocked that Hamilton sounds more like a child than a politician. Your thoughts are interfered by Washington standing up and calling through the crowd. "Enough, enough! Hamilton is right!" You don´t understand. _Why does he think Hamilton´ plan is better? At least Thomas had better points!,_ you thought. You used to think, that you would like Hamilton and that Thomas was just over exaggerating, but now… well, let's just say you don´t like Hamilton anymore. Thomas tries to interrupt, but Washington keeps talking. "We´re too fragile to start another war!" "But sir, do we not fight for freedom? The people are leading!" he tries to reason. Washington shakes his head. "The people are rioting. There´s a difference. Frankly, it´s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality." The President says in a soft but firm voice. He tells Hamilton to drop the statement of neutrality.

The people slowly start to stand up and you make your way to Thomas, who looks disappointed. "Hey, it´s okay. You´ll win next time! I think you had better arguments." You smile up to him. He looks down to you, smiles and wants to say something when a man out of the audience yells: "Look! Jefferson brought another whore with him!" Thomas and you both glare at the man. Thomas opens his mouth, but you shut him up. "Thomas, let me. I can handle this!" He closes his mouth again as you turn back to the man, who´s still standing there. "I´m sorry sir. Did you just call me a whore?" He grins. "Well, I´m sorry! Were you trying to offend me? Because the only thing offending me in this room is your face!" You can hear Thomas snicker behind you. The mans´ eyes grow wide and he flushes before he runs out of the rooms, flustered.

You turn back to Thomas and see him grinning. "Was that good?" you ask him, a bit unsure. "That was fantastic!" he laughs. His laugh makes you smile and soon both of you start laughing. "I´ve never heard a woman defend herself like that. But, I´ve also never seen Mr. Smith get flustered and run this fast!" you hear someone laugh. You turn around and see James Madison, best friend and partner of Thomas´. "You must be Y/N Y/L/N. It´s wonderful to put a beautiful face to this name!" you blush. He takes your hand and kisses it softly. "Thomas told me so much about you." You don´t know, but you swear, you are able to blush even more. You spot Thomas from the corner of your eye and can tell he´s blushing too! "Well, I´ve heard much about you, Mr. Madison." you smile. "Oh, please call me James, Ms. Y/L/N." "Only, if call me Y/N." He smiles at you. "Of course Y/N. If you´ll excuse me, I´ll be on my way home. It was a pleasure meeting you, Y/N. Good bye, Thomas!" You both say your goodbyes.

Just as you want to go, Washington approaches. "Thomas and the lovely lady who defended herself against Mr. Smith. I´ve never seen Mr. Smith being flustered! Thank you for making my day, Ms. …?" "Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N. But you can call my Y/N, Mr. President!" you laugh. "Y/N. What a wonderful name!" he laughs too. "Thomas, can I talk with you for a moment? Alone?" "Of course, Mr. President!" Thomas and Washington go to a corner in the room. You take a few glances and notice Thomas blushing. _What could make him blush?_ You ask yourself. You gather your things from your seat and look over to the President and Thomas, they seem to be discussing something. _Politicians…_ you laugh as you shake your head. After they stop talking about whatever they were talking about, Thomas comes over to you and lends you his arm. "Shall we?" he asks you. You willingly take his hand and smile. "The president invited us for dinner tomorrow." You look up to him. "Both of us?" you ask, not believing him. "Yes, of course!" he laughs. "Would you come?" "I would love to come with you!" you answer. "Good." You can hear the smile in his face. You both step into the carriage and drive back to the Jefferson estate. You´re so exhausted, you fall asleep on his shoulder. Before you dose off, he whispers: "Rêver de quelque chose de beau." Your last thought is as your eyes flutter shut: _Damn, I should really learn French…_ He later carries you up to your room where you dream about the events of today.

 **A/N: Hello again! As always, I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, the ´Cabinet Battle #2´ is in this chapter. And Washington, Madison and Hamilton were in this one (and the stupid Mr. Smith). But anyways, next chapter Reader and Thomas are going to go to the Washingtons for dinner! I hope you´re as excited as I am!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 5/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: secondhand embarrassment, choking (on food), fluff**

 **Description: You´re invited for dinner at the Presidents. He asks you a question you both aren´t prepared for…**

 **Words: 1172**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/L/N … Your Last Name**

The next morning you wake up with Sally putting away some clothes. "Good morning, Y/N." she smiles. You stretch your whole body out. "Hmmm… Good morning Sally! How was your night? You ask her. "Mine? Very well. How did you sleep?" "Good!" you smile. "Wait… How did I get here? I remember sitting in the carriage with Thomas and he told me something in French…" you say confused. "Well, Mr. Jefferson carried you here yesterday, after you both arrived here. Do you know what he said?" she stops putting away the dresses and sits down next to you on the bed. "No, I can´t speak French…" _I should´ve gone to the lessons mom wanted to put me in…_ you think. "Oh. I could teach you, if you want." Sally offers. "No thanks! You have so much to do in the house, I don´t want to give you more problems." you laugh. She starts laughing with you. She stands up again and asks you: "Do you know what you´ll wear tonight?" "Why? What is tonight?" you ask, bewildered. "You and Mr. Jefferson are dining at the Washington estate tonight." She answers additionally. "Right! I totally forgot." You look up at Sally. "Would you help me pick out a dress?" She turns her head to you and smiles. "I would love to!"

After lunch, you and Sally go up to your room and look at all the dresses you have. There´s the wine-red one, from your first night here, then the two beige ones and many other, but one dress comes to your attention. You never saw it before today. It´s gorgeous! It is made out of the finest silk and it is light blue, like the sky! Around the hips it has a white flower-lace. You take it out of the closet and, with Sally´s help, try it on. "It fits you perfectly!" Sally says as you take a look of yourself in the mirror. "I love it!" you screech quietly. "I´ll take this one. I´m so excited!" you laugh. "Mr. Jefferson won´t find any words." Sally giggles. "Thank you for helping me, Sally!" you thank her. "No problem! It was fun. But now I should go back to work. Tell me what happened when you´re back!" she tells you. "I will, I promise." You chuckle, walk over to her and hug her. She hugs you back. "I should be going now… Have fun!" she wishes you. "Okay! See you after dinner!" She disappears out of your room and look at yourself in the mirror again. You smile at yourself. Sally´s words still float around your head. _Mr. Jefferson won´t find any words…_ You smile to yourself, twirl around once more and skip the way out of your bedroom.

You can see Thomas at the end of the staircase. He looks up, sees you and for once in his life, he doesn´t have any words to describe you. He looks at you, with his mouth open. The only word coming out is: "Wow…" he whispers. The dress hugs you at the right spots and the color makes your eyes shine. You blush when you see his reaction and laugh. "Sally told me, you wouldn´t find any words!" "Well, she was right!" he laughed, "Remind me to thank her." At this comment, you blushed even harder.

Your carriage stops in front of the Presidents´ house. You thank the man who rides the carriage and walk to the door together. Thomas knocks on the door and you can hear heavy footsteps coming to the door. It opens. "Ah, Mr. Jefferson and Y/N! It´s good to see you again." You both answer at the same time. "It´s wonderful to see you again, Mr. President." He laughs and lets you in. "Martha! Y/N Y/L/N and Thomas Jefferson are here." He calls into the kitchen. You hear pans rattle as a very happy woman comes out of the kitchen. "Hello! I´m Martha, pleased to meet you Ms. Y/L/N." "I´m happy to meet you too! But you can call me Y/N." Thomas and the president greet each other too and all four of you sit down at the table, say the prayers and begin to eat and start conversations. You talk with Martha, Thomas with the President.

The evening is very relaxing, until the President asks you a question, to which you both aren´t prepared… "Have you two been thinking of marriage?" Thomas chokes on his food and coughs violently and you can see tears forming in his eyes. After you look at the President full of shock, you quickly react and hit Thomas´ back until he stops coughing. "George!" Martha scowls at him. "What? It was only a question!" he replies nonchalantly. After you and Thomas compose yourself again (even though he still has tears in his eyes from before), you answer, still a bit shocked: "Oh, we´re not courting!" _But I wish we would…_ you thought as you glanced at Thomas to look if he´s okay. "You´re not?" Mr. Washington asks you, "Well, it sure looks like it. You constantly look at each other and…" he tries to continue before Martha cuts him off. "Okay, George!" she looks at him dead serious. "I think that´s been enough questions for tonight." She stands up and takes all the empty plates from the table. "Wait, Martha, I´ll help you!" you offer while you take some of the dishes.

"But, I have to admit that my husband is right!" Martha tells you, as you put the dishes into the sink. "With what?" you ask her. You lean against the counter. "You two do look like you´re courting. Even if you´re not, you would give a wonderful pair!" You can´t help but blush at her words! She continues: "He always looks at you with eyes full of love… and you do it too!" She adds and you smile. Little did you know, that the Washington´s planned this all along, that the President was talking with Thomas about you, like Martha was talking about you at the moment, and that Thomas was grinning embarrassed like a fool right now. After you helped Martha with the dishes and finished the conversations, you say your goodbyes and thank them for the wonderful dinner. "We should do this again sometime!" Martha shouts as you and Thomas walk to your carriage.

"So…" Thomas says quietly as you two sit in the carriage. You hum. "That was awkward…" You look up to him and you both start laughing your heads off. After a few minutes, you collect yourself again. "Yeah, it was awkward… Oh! We´re back home!" You realize while looking out of the window. After you say that, Thomas stares at you, which you don´t notice. He comprehends that you call his house ´Home´, even though it´s not your house, or your family´s house, hell, this is not even the correct era you should be living in! But, he is more than happy that you are here with him! He sees you and thinks he´s the happiest man alive…

 **A/N: He he he… Thomas noticed he´s in love with you! Yay! *celebrates***


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Lotto (TJeff x Reader) (Part 6/?)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: FLUFF!**

 **Description: You go to a ball at James´, where you find a familiar face.**

 **Words: 895**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/L/N … Your Last Name**

 **Y/F/N … Your Friends Name**

 **Y/F/L/N … Your Friends Last Name**

 **Translations:**

 **Tienda (Spanish) … store**

"Okay, what does ´tienda´ mean?" "Wait, let me think! I know that!" You giggle as he tries to remember the translation. "Ah, store!" He looks at you, waiting for your approval. You nod at his answer. A few days ago, you don´t know why, he asked you, if you would teach him some Spanish. You agreed and ever since you both sit in the garden every day and learn Spanish… And you have to admit, he is quite a genius and fast learner! Soon, you both end the lesson for today and go back to the house.

"There´s a ball at James´ tonight." You say to Thomas. "Mhmm. Do you want to go?" "Yes, please!" You stretch the 'e' to annoy Thomas and he sighs. "We can go, but only after I´m finished with some work! Hamilton´s a pain again…" He rolls his eyes at the thought of Hamilton. "Yay! I´ll help Sally in the meantime."

Later, after helping Sally, you take your favorite dress out of the closet and put it on. You don´t need Sally´s help with the corset, because you simply don´t wear any! You don´t care what the people think about you behind your back. But today, you want to impress Thomas.

 _Wait, impress Thomas? Why would I want to impress Thomas?_ You thought. You had thoughts like that the whole week already and couldn´t get your mind off him! When he asked you, if you would teach him some Spanish, you thought you were going to burst of happiness! "Shoot, I love him!" you say to yourself. "Who do you love, Y/N?" you hear Sally ask, you turn around and see Sally standing in your door, grinning. "Uh…Sally! What? I-I´m not in love with anyone!" you answer way too quickly and awkwardly scratch your neck. "Y/N, you don´t have to hide it! We all noticed you like Mr. Jefferson." She smiles. "We?", you ask, bewildered. "Well, Mr. Madison, President Washington and I noticed how you both just… I can´t explain it. It´s like a dance. Yes! You dance around each other." You blush at her statement. "No, he doesn´t like me like that!" you turn to face her "Does he?" Sally laughs heartily. "I´m sorry Y/N! You have to ask him that for yourself." She says over her shoulder as she walks out of your room. You stare at the now closed door and huff. _Does he love me?_

Later that evening Thomas and you sit in your carriage to the ball. There´s an uneasy silence between you until you ask him: "So, how was work?" "Exhausting. It´s much nicer to be here and to go to the ball with you." He says, now smiling at you. You are startled and your eyes grow big. _Did he really just say that? Is he flirting with me?_ You zone out and don´t notice that your carriage stops. "Y/N? We are here." Thomas waves his hand in front of your face. You look into his eyes and smile. "Of course!" you say as he helps you out of the carriage. You thank him and he smiles. You love everything about his smile, the way his eyes crinkle and the way his features glow. All in all, his smile is so contagious, you start smiling too.

Soon you are in Madison´s mansion and the herald announces your arrival. Thomas excuses himself and goes to James, President Washington and Mr. Hamilton. You haven´t seen him since the cabinet meeting. "I didn´t know Mr. Jefferson was courting someone." You turn around to see a beautiful woman standing in front of you. "Oh, I´m sorry! That was rude. I´m Eliza Hamilton." "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hamilton! I´m Y/N Y/L/N… Oh, Thomas and I aren´t courting!" "You aren´t? Well it sure looks like it!" she laughs. You laugh with her, unsure. _Is it really that obvious?_ "Is it really that obvious?" you ask her. "Well, the men don´t notice, so you should be fine." She winks at you and you laugh, now more confident. "Well, I should be going. Alexander looks like he wants to argue with your prince!" she teases you and you blush. Her words still ghost in your mind. _Your Prince…_

After Eliza leaves and takes Alexander with her, you return to Thomas and James. You listen to their conversation. _Politics. Of course!_ You smirk. _What else?_ Before you are able to talk with them, you hear the herald announce a name you never thought you would hear again! "Miss Y/F/N Y/F/L/N from Marseille." You quickly turn around and see her! You can´t believe your own eyes! You run to her. "Y/F/N?! Is it really you?" "Y/N?" You laugh and tears come to your eyes. "Y/F/N! It´s really you!" "Y/N! I never thought I would see you again!" You embrace Y/F/N and hear her sniffling. You notice the stares from the people around you, but you don´t care! "Y/N? Is everything okay?" Thomas rushes to your side and takes your arm. You answer without looking away from Y/F/N. "Thomas, this is Y/F/N, my best friend!" You feel big tears rolling down your cheeks. "Wait, what? How is that possible?" he asks, confused but smiling. James pushes himself through the crowd to you. "Is everything alright? What happened?" "I just found my best friend again!" you and Y/F/N answer at the same time.

 **A/N: Your best friend is back! How did she/he get here? Is it that obvious Thomas and you like each other? You will find out in the next chapter! Until next time!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Lotto (Part 7/?) (TJeff x Reader)**_

 **Trigger Warnings: Jealousy, Sexism, 1 Curse-Word, Bad Memories (Trauma), Calling Dibs on someone**

 **Description: I don´t know how to write descriptions….**

 **Words: 1344**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Y/L/N … Your Last Name**

 **Y/F/N … Your Friend´s Name**

A few months after Y/F/N came back, you sit in the backyard at Monticello, bored to death. Thomas is in a cabinet meeting and Sally has a lot of work to do in the house, as well as the other slaves, who befriended you, do. You decide to go to Y/F/N´s estate and tell Sally where you´re going. "Sally, when Thomas comes back from the meeting, can you tell him, that I´m at Y/F/N´s house?" "Of course, Y/N!" she smiles at you. "Will you be back for dinner?" she asks you while you step out of the house. You shout back into the house: "Yes, I will! See you later, Sally!" "Have a great time Y/N!"

After walking through the city, you reach your friends home. You smile to yourself and knock. You hear the old, heavy door open and meet with the old, but kind face of Y/F/N´s butler. "Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Y/L/N." he greets you. "Hello James. How many times have I told you, just call me Y/N." you put your hand lightly on his arm and he smiles up to you. "Of course, Y/N. I assume you´re here for Ms. Y/F/N?" You nod as an answer. "She´s in the garden. Will you be staying for dinner?" he asks you. "Oh, no. But thank you! I´ll be eating at home." You don´t notice how you say _home_ instead of _Monticello_ or _Thomas´ estate_ , but James notices and smiles. You make your way to the garden and find Y/F/N.

"Y/N! What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here today?" she asks you, laughing. You run into her arms and hug her. "Hi! I was bored, so I came here. How are you? And you still haven´t told me how you came here!" you look expectantly at her. She rolls her eyes. "Fine, I´ll tell you. Come, sit!" You sit down on the blanket and start to listen.

"So, do you still remember when you ran onto the deck during the storm on the ship?" You nod. "Well, I decided that I couldn´t leave you alone… I mean, what if you would´ve fallen off?" You interrupt her with a smirk. "Well, actually, I did fall off." "Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean!" Y/F/N lightly punches your arm. "Ow!" You punch her arm too. "Anyway... I quickly got dressed and got out of the room when I saw you, falling over the railing, caught by the wave." She looks into the distance. "I tried to find a crewmember, or a passenger, or, or… anyone! But there wasn´t anybody! No one! Not even on the bridge… I tried to look for something, to get help, but then the ship hit something and it sank… There was this burning in my lungs and I wasn´t able to stay above the water. I lost consciousness and woke up at the shore."

There are tears in her eyes and you only notice now that there are some rolling down your cheeks. There is a thick silence between the two of you. You crawl over to her side and hug her. "I'm sorry… I-I shouldn´t have spent the money on that cruise." You murmur. Y/F/N pats your back. "Hey, it´s ok. It´s not your fault. And we didn´t die…I think" She chuckles. "And, we found each other again! Now, let´s stop talking about the past… or future? Whatever! We´ll just stop talking about sad stuff." She laughs, which makes you laugh. "Ok, ok! What do you want to talk about?"

You have a fun afternoon, sitting in the backyard with Y/F/N and you ask each other different questions about your new lives. You laugh through the whole afternoon, until Y/F/N asks you a particular question. "So… since when are you and Mr. Jefferson together?" You start coughing and feel the heat rising to your cheeks. "T-Thomas and me?" You ask, unsure if you heard her correctly. "Yes. You act like a couple, you look at each other like a couple and the people in town think you're a couple!" You laugh awkwardly. "Oh… Thomas and I aren´t together…" _But I wish we were_ , you think. "So, It´s okay for me to call dibs on him?"

You look at her. _No! No, Y/N! Do NOT say yes! No!_ You hesitate. "Ummm, sure, heh…" You rub your neck. "Oh, ok, I thought you have a crush on him or something like that!" She puffs relieved and watches the river a few meters away. She doesn´t see the heartbroken expression on your face. You quickly change your expression and ask Y/F/N to break the silence between the both of you. "So, do you have any plans for today?" "No, why?" "Well, there´s a farmer´s market in town today, do you want to go?" She smiles, stands up and helps you up. "Sure, I´ll just tell James that we´re going." She runs off to her house, while you walk, thinking about what Y/F/N said. You get pulled out of thoughts, when Y/F/N links her arm in yours. "Hey! What´re you thinking ´bout?" She nudges you and you look at the ground. "Oh, nothing…" You trail off. She just shrugs and pulls you to your carriage.

Soon, you arrive at the market and stroll around, your arm linked in Y/F/N´s. You laugh with Y/F/N about the cabinet meetings, different gossip and other topics. Suddenly, you hear a woman scream. "You whore!" A man shouts. You quickly run towards the source of the scream. What you see is shocking. You see a tall, broad-shouldered man hitting a woman, already lying on the ground. You look around for help, but the people either stand there and stare, or just ignore the whole thing! Before you know it, you stand in front of the woman, facing the aggressive man. "What´s wrong with you?" you spit at him. "You have no right to hit her! She didn´t do anything wrong!" You scream. You notice that he has a big stain on his, probably expensive, suit. "That whore spilled a drink on my jacket! She deserves to be punished!" You can´t believe your ears. Did he really just say what you understood? The only thing you feel in your chest right now is hate towards this man in front of you. "What did you just say? She spilled a drink?" His face moves dangerously close to yours. You eyebrows knit together and he sneers. "She. Spilled. A. Drink. On. Me." He punctuates every word as if you´re a small child. You are fuming and spit in his face. He stumbles back and you quickly help the woman up. She thanks you, but then gasps. You quickly turn back and see the man throwing a punch towards you. You shut your eyes and put your hands in front of your face, but the fist never collides with you.

You peek through your fingers and see Thomas, swinging his fist into the jaw of the man, who tried punching you just moments ago. You still have to register everything, when you note that, meanwhile, Thomas grabs the man´s collar and growls in a low voice. "Leave her alone! Do not, ever, treat a woman like that! Now go, before I change my mind!" Thomas pushes him, so he falls on the ground, where the woman was laying before. The man´s eyes grow wide and he tries to scramble from the ground. He quickly runs into the distance.

The people around you cheer and applaud. Thomas watches them disappointed. You notice his frown and go to him. You hug him and whisper. "Thank you!" He hugs you back and you look up to him, he´s still frowning. "Why are you frowning?" you ask unsure. "I don´t understand. Why didn´t anybody else help you, or-or the woman? I´m disappointed in our community…" His eyes lock with yours.

Y/F/N runs towards you and Thomas. "Y/N! Thomas! That was so brave of you!" You notice that she actually means Thomas and you can´t help but feel something in the pit of your stomach.

Jealousy.

 **A/N: Finally there´s another part finished! It really took a long time… I had a writer´s block and I had a few problems with my family. But everything´s okay again. School´s almost over, so I´ll write more very soon! I hope you liked this Part as well! Requests are always open! See you soon!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lotto (Part 8/?) (TJeff x Reader)**

 **Trigger Warnings: Jealousy, (Half) Nakedness, badly translated French**

 **Description: There are many thoughts going through your head, when something awkward happens.**

 **Words: 648**

 **Y/N … Your Name**

 **Translations:**

 **Être magnifique. (French) … That´s wonderful.**

A few weeks after the incident at the market, you get dressed for the day. Since Y/F/N said to you that she likes Thomas, you can´t help but feel an angry fire in your chest every time she and Thomas talk to each other. You always were the more mature and more reasonable person of the two of you, while she, well let´s say she´s always been a player and a hot headed person who often got wasted and then you had to pick her up at like 2 am. You were never mad at her, but since she "likes" Thomas, you… well, you have this feeling in your guts and you can´t stand the idea of Thomas getting hurt like this. And, you want him for yourself.

While your thoughts wander through your mind, there is a knock at your door. Without thinking and assuming it´s Sally, you say,

"Come in!"

With your back still to the door, you continue to get dressed, but freeze when you hear the voice behind you.

"Um, Y/N…"

You quickly grab the sheets on the bed and pull them over your body.

"Thomas?"

You ask him as you slowly turn around. His eyes are wide open and he´s blushing, looking to the ground. You never thought that Thomas could look so small.

"I am so, so sorry, Thomas! I didn´t think, before I let you in. I-I thought you were Sally!"

You end the sentence with a breathy laugh. Thomas looks shocked up to you.

"Oh, no, no! It´s my fault! I-I should´ve asked if I could come in! ," he stutters.

You both stand there a few seconds in an awkward silence, staring at each other.

 _I could look into those eyes for forever!_ , you think.

You realize that you´re still staring at Thomas and so is he at you. You ask him to turn around. He´s frozen to his spot but then looks up again and stumbles to turn around.

"Of course! I-I have to apologize again! It´s just… you´re very, very beautiful!"

Your brows knit together in confusion.

 _Did he just… compliment me?_

You feel the butterflies flying in your stomach.

 _He couldn´t have meant it like that! It was probably just a genuine thing he said. I mean there are women that are way more beautiful than me!_

"Y/N?"

Thomas´ voice interrupts your thoughts.

"Is everything okay? Did, did I say something wrong? I-I´m sorry, if I upset you! I shouldn´t have said that!"

He stumbles over his words and reaches for the door to leave, but you stop him.

"Wait Thomas! Everything is fine. You didn´t say anything wrong! I´m just flattered…"

 _Nobody has ever called me beautiful…_

Thomas stops under the doorway. He doesn´t turn around, but asks you,

"When you´re dressed, could you come outside?"

"Sure, why?"

But before you´re able to finish the question, Thomas is already gone.

After you´re dressed, you go outside to meet Thomas.

"Hey. I´m sorry for what happened before and…"

Before you can finish the sentence, Thomas interrupts you.

"No, I have to apologize, you were feeling uneasy with me there. I should´ve thought about it, before going inside your bedroom."

"It´s fine, I should´ve thought about it, before telling you to come in. Well, anyway… You wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

You ask Thomas. He starts fidgeting and hesitantly begins talking.

"Oh. I was meaning to ask you, I mean, only if you want to, if you would like to go with me to New York? A good friend is coming back from France and, well, I wanted you to meet him. He´s like family to me."

You giggle at his hesitation.

"Of course I´ll come with you, silly!"

His eyes look up into yours and his mouth curls into a smile.

"Être magnifique! You should get ready, we´re leaving tomorrow!"

 **A/N: Hey! It´s me again! I know it´s been a long time, but I had a bit trouble with my family and the soon-to-be new school. Anyway, I hope you liked this (short) chapter of The Lotto™ Series and yeah… I would really appreciate a like/reblog or any other kind of feedback. My Ask is open for Requests. So, yeah, until next time! Have a nice day!**

 **~Mia 3**


End file.
